


Something Smaller

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, F/M, Humor, M/M, Teasing, playful hitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Hermione has decided to write down some stories...She was never very good at being concise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	Something Smaller

“I’ve been trying out writing some stories.”

Draco set out the tea as they sat down. “Hermione? Writing?” he asked with trepidation, “How long is it?”

“Meters,” Ron said with a shudder. “Kilometers!”

“Stop joking,” Hermione huffed.

“Lightyears!”

“Parsecs?” Harry sounded hopeful.

“What are those?” Draco asked.

“It’s not that long!” Hermione protested. She reached into her bag to fetch the manuscript. “It’s only a few pages!”

The teacups rattled when she put it down.

“That could stop bullets.”

“Is the table alright?” Draco checked. “I thought I heard a crack.”

“Stop it! All of you!” Hermione picked the papers up and turned to smack Harry with them, but he flinched away behind Draco.

“No, don’t!”

She paused.

“If you must, do it with something smaller.”

…

“Like a fridge.”

THWACK!

**Author's Note:**

> There's two brick jokes in here. The first is from Star Wars, yes, you caught that! 
> 
> The second is from an interview of JK by Stephen Fry that produced the quote, "So if any of you hear someone pronounce her name "Rohw-ling", you have my permission to hit them over the head with — not with Order of the Phoenix, that would be cruel. Something smaller, like a fridge."
> 
> I hope the references did their job and made you smile! <3


End file.
